Happy Birthday
by LakesideMinuet
Summary: Birthday present for LizziMarieCullen! Lemon, smutty smut, one-shot. ExB, rated M for a reason. Edward gives Bella a 19th birthday to remember. Chapter 24 of Breaking Dawn; Surprise. EPOV.
1. Chapter 1

Happy birthday, Lizzi! -tackleglomp- Here's my birthday present to you! I hope you enjoy it. My first attempt at a lemon was for you. :P

**A warning to everyone else:** This is really, really, really smutty. Lemon, rated M for sure. Lots of sexual stuff. Stay away unless you want to read that sort of stuff.

**Disclaimer: **Edward, Bella, Alice, Isle Esme and whatever belongs to Smeyer. I just like to do dirty things with her creations! Bahaha.

This takes place during chapter 24 of _Breaking Dawn_, titled Surprise. Some of the spoken dialogue is taken directly from there! Edward's point of view because it's sexier.

* * *

"You're giving me a house for my birthday?"

"_Us._ And it's no more than a cottage. I think the word _house _implies more legroom."

"No knocking my house."

I stood just a step behind her, my Bella, my beautiful wife, my breathtaking mate and watched her as she stared at the small house our family—Esme and Alice in particular—decorated and refurbished for us. Alice beamed both physically and mentally and hopped once in her spot. "You like it."

Upon seeing Bella shake her head, I felt Alice's breath catch for a moment and she furrowed her brow. _But... my vision... Hm... _"You love it?" A nod. "I can't wait to tell Esme!"

And so, after leaving us alone outside of our house with little of an explanation other than spending time with Jasper and a threat to help Bella pick an outfit if she was unable_ (Very likely so I'll be back, _she had added mentally before going off back towards the others, _Don't have _too much_ fun, Edward._), Bella turned to look at me with her brow furrowed in confusion. What I would give to be able to see what she was thinking!

"That was weird. Am I really _that_ bad? They didn't have to stay away. Now I feel guilty. I didn't even thank her right. We should go back, tell Esme—"

"Bella," I interrupted, trying to hold back a chuckle. "Don't be silly. No one thinks you're that unreasonable."

"Then what—"

"Alone time is their other gift." I jumped in again, my mind rife with anticipation at the prospect; everything so new, so unrestrained. Don't get ahead of yourself, Edward. "Alice was trying to be subtle about it."

"Oh."

Oh, indeed. Her eyes locked on mine and I grinned crookedly at her before giving an attempt at breaking my gaze from hers before it was too late and I was pulled in by her alluring gaze. Her eyes, though red now with the change, could still pierce the strongest of my walls and crumble my resolve. Add to this the closeness of her scent, now less painful to endure but so much more... enticing just the same. Still delicious, still entrancing, and still very, very... Tearing my eyes from hers, I reached out and took a hold of her hand, pulling her towards the door. "Let me show you what they've done."

And I did, albeit patiently and slowly so as to not reveal my desperate want to touch her, to feel her, to claim her as my own. This was, in and of itself, difficult since I had stupidly decided to lift her into my arms when we crossed over the threshold. The feeling of her body against mine, with her hair nuzzled against my neck...

And then, as we approached the bedroom, I knew I would be lost to it; I had seen the room before through the eyes of the others and each time it brought back so many memories of our time at Isle Esme; I nearly caved to my desires and took Bella right then. The image of her writhing in pleasure beneath me, the memory of her little whimpers, the replay of her breathless utterances of my name... I swallowed and took a deep breath before smiling at her with a laugh to break the mounting electricity in the air. "The closet is through those double doors. I should warn you—it's bigger than this room."

She had been staring at me since we walked in the room, I noticed and our faces had subconsciously been drawn closer to one another as if by a magnetic pull; my arms still curled under her in support as her sweet breath, still the same in so many ways but different in ways that made her all the more seductive, fanned across my face.

She moved her hands from where they had previously found purchase around my neck up to tangle her fingers in my hair, pulling my face all the more closer as she whispered huskily, "We're going to tell Alice that I ran right to the clothes. We're going to tell her I spent hours in there playing dress-up." I shuddered involuntarily and leaned in a fraction of an inch more. "We're going to _lie."_

I don't know what came over me, but in that moment, the dam that had been holding back my desire just burst. I let the uncontrollable need take over my actions and a moan, low in my throat and completely catching me off guard, escaped my lips as I feverishly pressed mine to hers. Her lips moved against mine now and I felt my lips give way to hers just as hers gave way to mine, my skin and her strength matched now when they previously were not. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to feel her; to touch her with everything in me. All of this time I had been holding myself back, I had been restraining myself with the fear of hurting her, but no longer.

Setting her down onto her feet, I pressed her body flush against mine. I moved my hand to rest on the small of her back, grabbing at the material of her dress, already torn and soiled from our hunting trip, and, upon the memory of our trip and the time just before, a new wave of desire washed over me. I recalled her lithe actions, the sensuality of the way she looked at me, the spark her hand brushing mine had given me, and how _good_ it felt to just _kiss_ her. To kiss her with all of me instead of a feather like touch of my lips against hers. To kiss her with everything I had, everything I wanted without the fear of bruising her, of hurting her.

It was too much. I kissed her harder still, her chest pressing against mine, and I felt the warmth of her, still present though not extreme, against me. I was no longer freezing to her, yet her soft peaks still reacted as if I was. She tugged on my hair with her fingers while still pressing my face closer to hers, eliciting a small moan as I brushed my tongue hungrily against her lips for entrance.

She parted her lips and I immediately dove in, my tongue brushing against hers in the second of these mind blowing kisses that could only improve from here. I could love her as an equal... how I had waited for the day to come, hating myself for my selfishness all the while. Now, however, I felt only the tidal waves of desire coming forth, only my relentless need for her making itself known. I didn't care that part of me wished to change her so I could truly_ feel _her. With her hands running down my back, tracing my muscles through my shirt, nothing else mattered.

I growled softly, deep in my chest, barely audible but to the point where the rumble could still be felt and she gasped against my lips, before continuing her onslaught on them, whimpering softly, her hips swiveling into my own making my body shudder against hers. I pulled at the cloth of her dress roughly now, ripping it from her without paying much heed and she soon followed suit, tearing my shirt open, the buttons popping and flying in various directions, each landing with a soft yet distinct click against the floor. She ripped it off my body and ran her fingers down my torso, causing my muscles to clench in response and a groan escaping my lips as she ran her hand over my jeans, rubbing against me in a way that could easily make me fall to my knees.

And I nearly did when she popped the button and zipper of my jeans and ran her silk smooth fingers along my length. I felt my vision blur and kissed along her jawline to nip at her earlobe in a haze, moaning her name softly as she began to stroke me gently enough to drive me mad. She exhaled shakily as I kissed down her neck, nibbling and sucking on her flesh, my hands landing where they may, touching her everywhere I could. I ran my hands along her sides roughly, relishing in the fact that I could no longer touch her _too_ _hard_, that she was stronger, that I could no longer break her. It was a thrilling realization.

I kissed down along her collarbone, kissed down towards her breasts and circled my tongue around her nipple with a grunt as she pushed on the back of my head to pull my face closer to her in desperation. I took her into my mouth, sucking with abandon as she moaned out and whimpered a soft utterance of my name and I shuddered as she moved her hands down to rip my jeans and boxers clear off of my body, leaving herself as the only one with anything remaining.

I moved my tongue across her nipple in quick strokes and purred in satisfaction when a soft growl started to mount in her chest as I kissed across to her left breast, repeating my ministrations there, one hand moving to her right breast to knead the flesh and tease the nipple with my thumb, the other moving down to tear the last barrier between us off of her and throwing it across the room.

I wondered what she thought of me now, my breathing marred with need, my body trembling with anticipation, my lips kissing everywhere I could, my hands touching her wherever they landed. I was no longer myself in that moment, driven solely by my need for her, my love for her. But as she ground her hips roughly against me, our bare bodies coming in full contact, I stopped caring.

We sank down to our knees, my lips still latched on her flesh as she ran her hands along my back, her growl growing in volume and mixing with her cries of pleasure. I pulled back from her breasts and kissed up to her lips, reclaiming them with my need as she pulled her body tight to mine once more, her hardened nipples brushing against my chest, a shudder and growl escaping me to match her own. She purred softly and I kissed her with more desperation, the animalistic nature of her noises only driving me further.

"Edward, _please_," she whimpered and ground her hips against mine before pushing me down onto my back with her strength and attacking my neck with her lips, her wet folds rubbing against my erection as she straddled me. I was hit with a wave of the scent of her arousal and I groaned out, thrusting up to rub against her in a desperate attempt for more friction. A hiss of pleasure escaped her lips and she rose herself up ever so slightly to position her entrance right above me. I watched, mesmerized, as she began to lower herself down on me, a moan escaping from both us as she slid her eyes shut, her head thrown back in the throes of pleasure. She felt so... amazing. I wanted more of her, _needed _more of her. Warm, soft... yet still strong in comparison. She was no longer made of glass, but rather stronger than the toughest diamond; I thrust up against her with the realization. "Oh, god... _Edward_."

Groaning softly in response, my hands found purchase on her hips and I slowly lifted her up before slamming her back down, the sheer force of it causing a loud crack to sound around the house and I moaned out loudly at the sensation, my body quivering from the intensity of pleasure this one movement had brought me. All of this time, I had only experienced a fraction of what I could have; I had been restraining myself far too much, limiting my motions, detracting from the love I had for this wonderful creature I call my own.

She leaned down to kiss my neck and then up towards my lips, my teeth latching onto her bottom lip gently before kissing her hungrily as she lifted herself up and slammed back down once more, each of us grunting loudly at the magnitude of what we could do. She grabbed onto my shoulders for leverage, her fingers pressing into my now pliable flesh, her nails digging into my back, causing me to shudder at the fact that she could really touch me, hurt me, mark me as her own.

We started to move now, a slow and steady rhythm, our breathing heavy but in sync with each other as she whimpered and panted my name against my lips, her own name escaping mine in a worshipping chant.

"You feel... _perfect.._. Edward, please... _please,_ more." She slammed her hips harder against mine and I raised my hips up to thrust against hers when she slammed down on me, a snarl, lustful and carnal, escaping me as I started to move her faster and faster with my hands on her hips. "Oh, shit... _yes."_ She moaned out, her head thrown back once more as she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from allowing too much to escape her, embarrassed of being vocal. If only she knew what it did to me...

I grunted and thrust hard up against her, forcing a loud moan from her, muffled still by her teeth. "No, love... let me hear you. I need it. _God,_ how I love you, my Bella."

"Edward... I..." Her movements were becoming less measured now, more frantic as she moved against me, swiveling her hips and gyrating them against me. I groaned upon the realization that she was close to exploding with the ever-mounting pleasure, that I was bringing her there, and I moved my lips against her neck, biting down gently between kisses. I began to guide her on me with more determination now, moaning and grunting and panting her name with each thrust as I continued to speed up and move harder, eager to help her as she whimpered and begged for more.

_Never hard enough, never fast enough, _my body demanded more and I quickly switched us over to lay her on her back, pounding into her with relentless abandon now, pouring my love into each movement I made, each time showing her how much I adored her, how much I needed her, how much I loved her. I hadn't been able to properly shower her with my affection out of fear of getting too ahead of myself and hurting her, but now, now that I _could_ love her as I wanted to...

She screamed out my name, her back arching off the floor as I felt her walls start to clench around me and I shuddered, my lips latching onto her breast, suckling at her hungrily to increase her stimulation. She shuddered and whimpered and moaned, her arms wrapping around me to cling to me as she arched up sharply, her body quivering against mine as she rode out the waves of her orgasm, my own following suit after one more hard thrust into her.

As we finally came down from the heights of pleasure, each of us screaming the other's name in our uncontrollable climax, I nuzzled my face against her neck, all the while still inside of her, her body relaxing slightly as she pulled me closer to her, her breathing heavy. The room smelled heavy of our arousals, spurring up the flames in me once more. I kissed her neck gently, and she ran her fingers through my hair before pulling my head up to be able to press her lips against mine, her lips gentle and loving against mine, but with a trace of lust just around the edges. I briefly wondered if we should move to the bed but was soon distracted by Bella's hands tugging gently at my hair.

I reached my hand down between us to gently brush against the swollen bundle of nerves just above where we were joined and she gasped and then moaned softly, kissing my lips with abandon before pulling back and tilting her head to the side as I kissed along her flesh, rubbing her gently with my hand.

"_Edward,_" she panted with a breathy laugh and ground her hips up against mine once more. "Will we ever get tired...?" She nibbled on my earlobe, making me growl softly in response.

"There's only one way to find out, love..." I chuckled softly, the vibrations of my laughter and my growl going through our joined centers and we both moaned out from the feeling of it as I raised my head up, latching my lips to hers once more. Perhaps the bed would not have been a good idea for a while; it would break under the sheer force of our lovemaking. Until I was able to control myself, to gauge my motions to spare the bed, the floor would have to do.

I shuddered at the realization that I had been holding back at our honeymoon, the only damage done to the headboard when I was certain the bed would collapse now. I reveled in the fact that the amount of pleasure that I had just felt could only increase as I let myself go, as I allowed myself to break the habit of holding back when it came to her. I wondered how many times we could do this, how many times I could shower her with my love, how many times I could ravish her again and again, harder and less restrained each time, before I drowned in the sheer feeling of it all. It didn't bother me at all that I had no answer.


	2. I've Returned!

Attention readers!

I'm back. I was gone for a long time because I was honestly burned out on writing and I spread myself too thin by writing too many fanfics at once. I just had so many ideas in my head and I wasn't sure what to do with them.

I went to see Breaking Dawn – Part 2 in theaters and remembered my stories and how much I loved writing them when I did. So I want to pick up where I left off, if you would all have me back!

That said, I'm not sure which story to continue first. I'm going to set up a poll that will end a week from today and whichever story has the most votes will be the one I start up again first.

(Though at this point I'm leaning more towards A Return to Forks, Washington.)

Please let me know if you're all still interested in my stories!

Love always,  
Crystal (lakesideminuet)


End file.
